Nickel for your thoughts?
by josh bones
Summary: Strike survived his past defeat, and is waging war on another universe! Up to Nickelodeon's finest to stop him.
1. Chapter 1

**My semi-sequel to crossover nexus**. **I do not own any of the characters in this special, or Strike. I only own my .**

" _Hey, Jerk!" A kid's voice is heard._

" _O.K Ben Let's GO Universe!" The group says as a rallying cry._

 _The kid transforms himself through various forms, and punches through Strike, leaving only his arm._

 **Dimmsdale**

In Chincinatti, the Crimson Chin and Cleft are seen battling the Bronze Kneecap, when the Cleft signal is launched.

"Gotta jet, Chin! I have hero work elsewhere!"

"Of course, Cleft, I can handle justice on my own!" Chin said, as he delivers a blow to the Bronze Kneecap.

Timmy jumps out of the comic book, looking at his fishbowl. Three fish pop out of the castle.

"What's the big deal?" Timmy asks, annoyed. "I was having fun with the Crimson Chin!

"Well, Sport. You have a...lot of neighbors, now."

"And that means…"

"You'll see a lot more...things."

"And that means…"

"Poof Poof!"

"And that means…"

Sparky, just waking up from his nap, decides to interject. "The dimensions have all 'll be seeing a lot more heroes and villains from those dimensions. Good luck!" With that, the fairy dog goes back to sleep.

"Dimensions? How does that work?"

"Well, remember your old pal Jimmy Neutron?"

 **Retroville.**

Jimmy looks at Carl.

"Did you get all that?" Jimmy asked.

"All of the dimensions in the universe have merged, meaning we're all going to be one big happy family? I love it! But I have one more question. Why can't we fly into space to rescue Sheen?"

Jimmy gets out a chalkboard. "That's a good question, you see…"

 **ChalkZone**.

"Can ya believe it? So much trash coming from one guy? And we thought Penny used a lot of words." Snap said, looking at all the letters coming out of someone's chalkboard.

"Yeah, Snap! This is weird. The guy doing it must be really smart." Blocky said.

 **Dimmsdale**

"Well, if that's true, then I should be able to wish I was at Jimmy's house without crossing dimensions, right?

Cosmo grants that wish immediately. Wanda and Poof just look on.

 _Poof!_

 **Retroville**

"Oh, so that's how we can breathe in space without helmets! Fascinating. Hi, small headed Jimmy!"

Jimmy gives a wave. "Hi, Timmy. Are you here about the dimension problem?"

"Well, kinda. I was bored, and wanted to see if it was easier to cross-over." Timmy said. "See ya! I wish we were back home!"

"Wait, don't g-"

 _Poof!_

Jimmy sighs. "Well, at least we know nothing harmful is underfoot just yet. Back to the drawing board."

 **Amity Park**

Danny is flying over the sea, looking at the sights, when his ghost sense goes off.

"Underwater? Probably Youngblood, what game is he going for this time?"

Danny holds his breath, and flies down underwater.

 **Bikini Bottom**

Danny swims through the ocean, and pasees cities until he sees a resturaunt.

"The Krusty Krab? And I thought the Nasty Burger was a bad name." Danny remarked.

"You'll never take me soul! Never!" said Mr. Krabs, as he sword fights with the Flying Dutchman.

"You stole all the treasure from my ship!" The Dutchman practically exploded. "I'm going to send you down to Davy Jon-"

The Dutchman is hit by an ecto-blast into the walls.

"Looks like this captain will go down with the ship!"

Danny sucks the Dutchman into the Fenton thermos.

"And he just got put in the longboat until he's sober."

The thermos shakes and rumbles, and suddenly the Dutchman escapes, breaking the thermos in the process.

"Nice attempt, inviso-bill."

"Seriously, why does everyone call me th-"

"But you can't defeat the scourge of…" The Flying Dutchman is paused by seeing Mr. Krab trying to carry the treasure back to his house."Aw, to rock bottom with ye! I have treasure to recover!"

With a wave, Danny is warped back to Amity Park.

"Flying Dutchman, so not normal! I'll have to ask around about him."

 **Somewhere**

In a room, there is a table set filled with chairs. Most of them are empty, but there are two chairs taken.

"Is there a reason my genius has been summoned?" A mysterious figure asks.

"Or me, I have work tomorrow!" Asks another mysterious figure.

"You two are both necessary for my plan! After the acclimation, I'll need you two to follow my plan perfectly, get it?"

"Why should you be in charge. You're just an-" The figure is cut off by him and his colleague getting electrocuted.

"Because I have the power, the talent, and the ability to waste you if you try to get out of this." If the voice could glare, he would.

The figures look at each other nervously, and nod.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Don't be a stranger! (The acclimation)**

 **Miracle City.**

"Papi, are you sure I've been to Plainville before? I think I'd remember that." Manny Rivera said.

Rodolfo looks back at his son in the mirror. "Nonsense, Manny! We've been there tons of times. But this time, we're here on business! El Oso has taken this city as a hideout. We're here to track him down! For it is righteous!"

Manny rolls his eyes. "Papi, I'm going to help the poor, bye!" Manny opens the car door, and rolls out the window.

 **Planet Zeenu**

"Hey, what's that rocket?" Sheen asked.

"I don't know, but it seems to be carrying some sort of insignia on it." Nesmith said.

"It's gonna crush us!"

"Calm down, Doppy. By the trajectory of the ship, it's aiming for…"

A crash is made, and the angry screams or someone are heard.

"My house! Again! Sheeen!" bellowed Dorkus. "You will pay for this."

"Sorry, sorry, my bad." said an alien dressed in purple.

"And who might you be?" asked an impatient Dorkus.

"I'm Alexovich. Sorry about the mess. Can I see your leader?" Alexovich asked.

As if on cue, the Emperor walks up, observing the wreckage.

"Good job! You've managed to kill a deadly bacteria festering in Dorkus's house. So newcomer, what's your name again?"

"Alexovich."

"Alexovich, you're being promoted to Royal Adviser."

Sheen spits out his drink. "Hey, that's my job. Darkus, can you believe they'd give my job to someone else?"

"No, I cannot believe he'd do that. That's impossible the emperor would do that. Wow." Dorkus remarked.

"Really? Because he did the same to you when Sheen came around." Pinthar said. Dorkus glares.

"What? Was it something I said?"

 **Oedville**

"Alright, class! You're here to learn about the farming life. Farner Buyer has agreed to graciously teach you. Stay focused, don't let any _cartoons._ Distract you." said Mr. Wilter, as he looks specifically at Rudy.

"Yes, Mr. Wilter." the class droned in unison.

"Horace, can you come talk with me for a second?" asked the Farmer.

As the Farmer and Mr. Wilter walk away, Rudy turns to Penny.

"Penny, can you help me find my…..bathroom?"

"Of course, Rudy!"

With that, they run into the Barnyard.

"Nobody's watching us except these animals. It's time to take a trip to chalkzone." Rudy said. He takes out the chalkboard in his pocket, and draws a portal, as him and Penny go through it. Unbeknownst to the two, they had a few witnesses.

"Did those kids just teleport?" Otis asks.

 **Miracle City.**

"El Oso! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" said Manny. "Papi, this is hopeless!"

"Nonsense, Manny! You'll find him eventually."

"Supervillains don't just walk by you!" complained Manny.

"It is I, Verminious Snaptrap! I've joined forces with the vicious El Oso and am going to his hideout, which is right next to Plainville elementary!"

Manny and Rudolfo prepare to attack, but when they do, they're beaten to the punch by a Dog and Cat team.

"Stop right there, Snaptrap! We won't let you get away with your crimes. It's two on four!" Kitty said.

"Make that five, mang!" said a large figure, as he grabs Kitty.

"Don't worry, Kitty. I'll save you! Hi Gee Gee!" said the puppy, as he runs towards El Oso. However, he was dogpiled by Larry, Francisco, and Ali."

"It's time to get-"

 **Viewer Mail**

"Hi folks, viewer mail time, once again!" Pig said as the theme plays. "This one's from Sally, age 14. Dear Pig, aren't you interrupting a suspenseful fight scene to do this? Why yes, Sally, yes I am. Keep those cards and letters coming."

 **Viewer Mail.**

Manny, Rudolfo, and Dudley uppercut Snaptrap, and Kitty kicks El Oso in the face. Both fall down, unconscious along with Snaptrap's minions.

"Hey, you're pretty good. Have you ever considered joining the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force?" asked Kitty.

"Sorry, our work in Miracle City is too much, right Manny?" asked Rudolfo.

"Yeah, sure…" said Manny, dejected.

Suddenly, El Oso and D.O.O.M disappear.

"Kitty did it!"

"Hey!"

 **Somewhere.**

El Oso and D.O.O.M are teleported to a room. The room has a table, with two seats filled by shadowy creatures. In the front is nothing but a red pen.

"Gentlemen? I'll be blunt here. You lot will join my group, or you'll be in for a world of hurt." says a voice.

"Psh, nobody scares me. Larry, take him out!"

Larry shoots at the ceiling, where the voice is coming from. Him, and everyone in the room is electrocuted.

"That was a warning."

"Fine, we'll do your stupid thing. But we won't like it!" grumbles Snaptrap.

"Me too, mang!"

"That's all I'll ask." said the voice. "Now, I want you to…"


End file.
